Behind the walls of Yevon
by Yuna Of Besaid
Summary: Baralai has a problem. A big problem and her name is Rikku. When Rikku becomes high priestess of Bevelle, she drives the calm Praetor crazy with her ways, but will her ways change his attitude towards the young Al Bhed. Definatly a Barikku fic. Complete!
1. Hot pink

Hello all. This is my second FFX-2 story ever so please read and review. Its based in glorious Bevelle temple from the point of views of the praetor Baralai himself. Yes, he finally has a fan club led by me. Only joking but not really. So enjoy!

I do not own Final fantasy X-2 characters including Baralai, (does sad face) or New Yevon.

* * *

Some how he just had a bad feeling that letting _her _become high priestess of _his _temple wasn't such a good idea as he had once thought. Lady Yuna, yes! She would make a perfect priestess, but her Yevon days were over and her finding of her missing guardian, Sir Tidus really complicated the matter. Paine, well she would do an Ok job but she was a little touchy about most things and he wasn't so sure he really wanted a table thrown at his head at council meetings. She was with the youth league any way. But her. What was he thinking? If Gippal wasn't his best friend then he probably wouldn't have even considered it. It wasn't the fact she was Al Bhed and it wasn't the fact that she was hyper and crazy and scary at times. It was the way she made him feel. Mainly Angry and annoyed and 'contemplating jumping out of his office window' crazy. She really drove him round the calm land. Again and again and again! He looked up from his paperwork he had been stabbing his signature at mindlessly, towards his staff that was sitting next to the coat stand. Would anyone notice if he went to her office and cast a few waterage spells over her till she stopped acting like she ran New Yevon? Or better yet he was going to write a letter. Yeah, a letter.

_Dear lady __Rikku, please reply to this letter when you decide to stop acting like a five year old who gets whatever she wants at a click of her fingers. _Um, maybe a confrontation may be better than a letter. He walked over to the oak door and ran his hand over the dark wood handle tiredly. Upon opening the door he was confronted by sunlight. A lot of sunlight that seemed to target him personally. Damn being locked in his office all day. He walked all the way across the upper level of the temple to Rikku's office. Loud music was blaring out from the room as he knocked polity. No answer. He knocked again louder. " Rikku, its me open up" he said loudly. No answer. "Rikku open the Yevon damned door before I send Brother in to knock it down" He said with a louder tone that made a startled Nun look scared as she hurried off after her friend. " Sorry" Baralai called back to her. He turned back round to see a small crack in the door and a swirly green eye looking back at his dark chocolate ones.

" I believe you called?" She retorted back to his yell. His eyebrows rose drastically high at her. She smiled back in her most charming Rikku way. He put his hand on his hip in an annoyed manner. She giggled. He frowned. She nodded her head sideways in her cutest way. He tutted and shook his head. She poked her tongue out at him.

" Can you just let me in please, so we can talk in a civilised way and where people wont think i'm flirting with you?" Baralai asked the two year old in a seventeen year olds body. Rikku nodded and opened the door to her office and let in a speechless Praetor. He walked over to her desk and waited for her to sit down before he spoke.

" You know, when I said you may decorate your office, I meant tastefully. You know, Pale lilac or pastel pink if you wished. Not Hot Pink Rikku!" He stated looking at dismay at the ancient chamber covered in Bright pink paint and posters of guys. Rikku giggled in her girlish manner and placed her hand on Baralai's.

" Glad to hear that you know your shades of pink by name Praetor!" She giggled, spinning round in her big, yellow, office chair. " Whoa! Dizzy!" she panted at her very unimpressed boss. " Anyway, Whacha come here to chat about?" She asked after a couple of minutes of sticking her fingers in her ears till the dizziness went. Baralai raised the famous eye brow at her.

" Well Rikku, I came here to 'chat' about your behaviour in the temple." He paused waiting for a comment from his hyper co-worker. She mearly nodded and waved her hand in a carry on way. He took a deep breath before he continued. " Firstly, I don't agree with the loud music. Its unruly in a temple." he glanced up to see her emotionless face. " Secondly, I would appreciate it if you acted your age around here and treat the temple with respect. We are an organisation, not a party planning service Rikku. Do you understand?" He said worried that maybe he had actually upset her. She smiled back to his relief.

"But 'Lai, don't cha think that parties are way cooler than paperwork. And anyway, I do treat Yevon with respect." She replied in her usual Rikku thinking. Baralai smirked at her 'coolness'

"Oh really Rikku? How do you treat this place with respect?" He added looking once more around the room with disgust written on his face.

" hey!" She stood up at pointed a finger very near the praetor's nose. " I wipe my feet on the way in. I smile at the cleaning nun. I left the last chocolate biscuit for some other girl even though I really, really wanted it!" She warned. Without notice she walked around the desk and knelt next to her boss. " And if I didn't respect you, I wouldn't do this" She added, eyes twinkling with anticipation and fear.

" Do -whoa" He was rudely interrupted by a crazy Rikku pouncing at him and nearly knocking him off his chair. Her lips met his and her frightened boss lent back in shock. But that didn't stop Rikku. After about two minutes of sucking the air and the words out of the young Praetor's mouth, she stood up and walked over to the door.

" well, gotta go. Meeting Yunie for lunch!" She sang, leaving a very speechless Baralai alone with his thoughts. Did she, _Rikku, _Kiss him! Rikku, the girl who made calm Baralai flip his lid? Rikku, the one who obsesses over Baralai's best friend? Rikku, the girl who he despised at times? Despised? He may have thought that then, but he didn't stop her kissing him when he knew he could.

So that is that as they say. Please review so I can tell if I should carry on or not. So untill next time we meet- or read. Yeah, read! anyway toodles my readers.


	2. Impressive?

Thank you for the review. Chapter two is here and it is full of barikku goodness. Enjoy. I do not own Final fantasy X-2 ( well I do on PS2 but as a industry I don't) or any of its characters, including Baralai ( Sad face continued)

'_oh I... I wanna be with you everywhere. Oh I... I wanna be with you everywhere ( wanna be with you everywhere)_ Christine Mcvie sang down the radio at the restless Praetor. Damn, some how the radio was taunting him...again. It had been almost three hours since the kiss and he couldn't get her out of his head. That kiss was scary to be honest. Not only had it shocked him but it had made him realise his own power, the power to resist her, was slipping away before his eyes. But Yevon wasn't going to stop on account of a kiss and paperwork still needed to be done and meetings still needed to be held. Rubbing the temple of his head Baralai looked up to the clock hanging on the wall opposite. 7.55 and still the notices on his desk seemed to be growing. Maybe he would rest his eyes for a minute or two. Yeah, just for a minute. Just close his eyes for a little while.

" Wakey, Wakey, Mr Praetor!" Rikku shook him lightly from his daze. He checked the clock. 7.57. Great. Two minutes sleep for the day. " Want to come to diner with me?" Rikku winked and then noticed the embarrassment on Baralai's face. " I mean, you don't _have _too. I thought you needed the company and..." Rikku trailed off into a slight mutter that made him chuckle softly. He looked deep into her swirling green eyes and was lost. Of course he wanted to go with her. Who else would he sooner go with?

" I would love to go to dinner with you Rikku." He smiled standing up and brushing invisible dust off his robes and onto the floor. He took her arm in his as they left his dimly lit office.

" So what made you change your mind?" Rikku inquired, poking Baralai in the ribs.

" Ow, I just though you might look a little stupid sitting there alone." He taunted back. How could he have found her annoying? Rikku was kind of cute and fun. Fun. Something he was currently lacking in his life. Everything was work work work. Not any more. He planned to have a little fun himself from now on. And Rikku was the best person to help him with this. She gave him soppy eyes and quivered her lower lip. He laughed softly.

" And I thought you didn't care"He said as rikku grinned back at him. She stopped mid-step and flicked his nose suddenly.

"Now less of that Mr. I thought I showed you earlier exactly how I felt." She mocked.

" Murderous by the looks of it." Baralai chuckled. "You nearly killed me!" He felt the boyish attitudes return back to him that he had abandoned for so long. Opening the door of 'Shiva's restaurant' in upper Bevelle, he let Rikku in first as she rushed towards the hostess to get a table. The woman looked her up and down before judging her as someone who wouldn't normally dine here. Baralai walked over to the Hostess to sort the problem out.

" ah, Praetor Baralai. Sorry miss I need to serve his Lordship first." She ushered Rikku out the way. " So sir, table for one today?" he shook his head and pulled Rikku to his side.

" No ma'am, Table for two. She's with me." He replied as they where led to a table in a secluded area. Baralai waited for Rikku to sit down before he too took a seat. " impressive?" he asked the stunned blonde.

" ah-ha, that meanie wasn't gonna let me in!" She pouted. " Looks like being the Praetor has advantages" She giggled as a waitress brought them a menu.

"What will you be having tonight, sir?" She asked Baralai directly. He looked over the menu thoughtfully.

" Well firstly we'll be starting with drinks, right?" he asked Rikku who nodded enthusiastically. Baralai pointed to a number on the wine menu and the waitress noted the number.

"And as for dinner, Rikku, I'm your guest you choose." He smiled at the stunned Al Bhed who had expected him to order for her like most of the guys she had dated. She had been given the power of choice.

" Well..."

As they made their way out of the restaurant, giddy from the wine, Baralai realised that this had been the first time he had really done anything exciting since Shuyin's possession. He liked the way Rikku made him feel. Not angry. Not annoyed. Not 'jump out of his office window' crazy but fun and like he was drunk with happiness. Although at the moment he was probably just drunk. No matter how much alcohol affected him, it didn't effect his manners and he graciously decided to walk Rikku back to her apartment she shared with Paine and another Priestess. As she reached her door she fumbled for her keys then turned to face him.

" wanna coffee before you go?" She winked.

Thank you everyone who was patient enough to read through that. R and R people please. I know very fluffy but hey!


	3. I wont say I'm in love

Sorry for the wait. So how are we finding my fic so far? Are you entertained. I do not own fleet wood mac by the way. The song on the radio was 'everywhere' by fleet wood mac and my fav song!

Once again I do not own FFX-2 or Baralai ( Sad faces increase!!) Enjoy! P.S My year 11 prom was on Friday so expect that to influence my story! Oh I don't own 'I wont say (i'm in love)' that's Disney.

* * *

Waking up in a strangers bed with a huge headache and mild amnesia was not his usual behaviour. The Praetor opened his eyes to realise he was in Paine's room, Or so he guessed by the large amount of sword collections and shrunken head type stuff around him. Wow, how drunk was he last night...Baralai remember diner with Rikku and then something about coffee and then blanking out. How did he manage to go from diner with Rikku to sleeping with Paine? rubbing his sore head, he stretched slowly out of the bed. Deciding that maybe walking out of the room was a good idea, the white haired youth stumbled stupidly into the sitting room to hear a strange noise erupt from three random voices. Well he recognised them all. One was Rikku, one was Paine and one was Yuna. What Baralai heard and saw amused him as he hid slightly in the doorway where the three unsuspecting girls wouldn't see him spying. Rikku looked over to her cousin and began to sing.

_**Rikku**: If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I already won that. _

Paine walked over to Rikku and placed a hand oh her shoulder and to his complete surprise began to sing too!

_**Paine:** No man is worth the aggravation,_

Yuna stood up and danced.

_**Yuna: **That's ancient History- been there, done that._

Paine and Rikku started to circle Yuna, singing the chorus to the ever famous Disney song.

_**Paine and Rikku:** Who d'ya think you're kidding, he's the earth and heaven to you. Try and keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you. Girl ya can't conceal it. We know how you feel and who you're thinking of._

Paine bounced up and waved her hands together in a stop signal.

_**Paine:** No chance, No way. I wont say it, no, no!_

Yuna and Rikku stood hip to hip singing.

_**Yuna and Rikku: **You swoon, you sigh, why deny it uh-oh._

_**Paine:** Its too cliché, I wont say i'm in love._

Now Rikku stood up suddenly and waved her arms around making Baralai chuckle softly. Man, could anyone believe what he was seeing!

_**Rikku: **I Thought my heart had learnt its lesson. It feels so good when you start out!_

_**Yuna: **My head is screaming, get a grip girl. Unless you're dying to cry your eyes out!_

_**Paine and Rikku: ** You keep on denying, How you are and what you're feeling. Baby, we're not buying. hon, we saw you hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown up, when you gonna own up that you got,got, got it bad._

Yuna giggled.

_**Yuna: **No chance, no way, I wont say it, no no!_

_**Rikku: ** Give up, give in check the grin you're in love._

Paine ran over to the others and posed.

_**Paine: ** This scene wont play, I wont say I'm in love._

_**Yuna and Rikku:** You're doing flips,_

_**Yuna: **Read our lips!_

_**Rikku: **You're in love._

_**Yuna: **You're way off base, I wont say it._

_**Rikku:** get off my case, I wont say it._

_**Paine and Yuna: ** Girl don't be proud, Its ok you're in love._

Rikku walked right in front of him with her back faced to the smiling Praetor and sang the finale.

_**Rikku:** At least out loud I won't say i'm in Looooovvvveeeeeeeeee!_

All the girls swooned to their seats except Rikku who turned around and saw her boss laughing at her performance. She screamed and the two others came running to her side. Paine's face fell.

" Tell anyone and I will Kill you!" She said before fleeing to her room. Yuna just laughed and brought him over a coffee. She was used to singing in front of people. They sat round the big coffee table nursing their drinks.

" um, Rikku...what um, you know...happened last night? And how did I end up in Paine's bed?" Baralai continued. Rikku was nervous and slow to answer his question but as the eyebrow began to raise she knew he had too.

" last night, after we had diner, I invited you up for coffee...but, Gippal was sitting at the door when we got up here and when he saw us...together he.." She didn't know how to put this...

" What, Rikku? Gippal did what?" Baralai asked as he slowly regained some memory. Yuna saved Rikku the shame and cut in happily (not about what she was going to say, but in her general happiness)

" He decked you one for 'dating his girl'" She sang returning to the fruit bowl. Baralai looked in thought.

"Well that would explain the loss of memory and headache but why was I in Paine's bed?" He continued slowly. Rikku giggled.

" She was with Nooj last night at his place." She stopped and read the Praetors shocked expression. " so we placed you unconscious in Paine's room. And yes, Paine and Nooj are together now." She giggled more.

" Well, what about Le Blanc?" Baralai asked her. Rikku shrugged. " And more importantly what about Gippal?" He looked sternly at her. Well she couldn't have both him and Gippal. They were best friends. Were!

" He is nothing to me 'Lai. He stalked me for years and it looked like I liked him because I was so embarrassed around him. I just am because he walked in on me in the shower once." She shuddered in her memory. Baralai lost his glazed expression.

" Funny you should say that. He did the same thing too me once." He laughed as Yuna dropped an apple on the floor in shock.

* * *

Yay, finito. So, like? We have found out that Gippal is a deranged stalker that walks in on people who take showers. What will Baralai do next!! stay tuned and sorry about the Disney scene. It was something I just had to do.


	4. Its not about the table lamp

Hello again everyone! I've had a few reviews recently so thank you all especially those who reminded me of important character information. This chapter may be a shock to some although others (and you know who you are) may already have a clue. So enjoy.

* * *

I do not own Final Fantasy x-2 or any of its characters including Baralai ( Does a very sad face!) (Random backstage person yells " Would you stop saying that we know you are obsessed with Baralai Ok!") Sorry!

Rikku barged into his office without knocking, catching the tired Praetor off guard. Deep in thought about what his former best friend would do to him and Rikku in about twenty three minutes, Baralai prepared for another meeting with the machine faction leader.

" You know Rikku, People normally knock before entering their bosses office." Baralai told her as she made her way over to the corner of his desk which she perched upon smiling.

" yeah, but, I have special privileges. I'm your girlfriend of sorts." She added looking slightly confused before asking. " Really, what am I to you Baralai?" She pouted with puppy dog eyes. Even if he wanted too, he couldn't turn her down. He chuckled softly before shaking his head and wrapping his arms around his co-worker, dragging her off the desk and gently into his lap.

" I told you before Rikku" he softly whispered in her ear. " You are my everything. But right now you are also my High priestess, so I need you to get everything sorted out for our...meeting with Gippal" She shuddered at his name.

" 'Lai, can't we just tell that creep to leave us alone." She stood up and walked over to the door. Baralai gave a small smile as she left. However, No sooner had she left she stuck her head round the door again. " And really." She added laughing. " Its Gippal you should give the advice about knocking too" Her giggles slowly died away as she skipped down the long hall. Baralai returned to his paperwork. Somehow he couldn't get her out of his head. He thought back to a week ago when he had contemplated firing water spells at her repeatedly. He chuckled at the thought. How far the two had come in the week was impressive, from loathing to love in seven days. Sounded like a strange relationship book that Nooj would read during the crimson squad ,Baralai thought. Although with Nooj it was normally Love to loathing in seven days. What did Paine see in him, he wondered. During training days he had always thought her and Gippal would make 'quite the couple' as Gippal once said. Feelings seemed strong between them, and now that everyone knew Rikku had no interest in her Al Bhed stalker, what was stopping Paine from taking a chance? Not that Baralai had the courage to tell Paine that. He would sooner face a stampede of wild chocobo then give Paine relationship advice. Deep in thought once again, Baralai didn't notice a figure sit down right in front of him and grin.

" Hello 'Lai, miss me?" The grinning blond asked the startled and truthfully scared Praetor. What was he meant to say to that. _No, in fact I want you to leave my office, my life and my Rikku alone!_ His Rikku. He liked that, it sounded so right. " Hello? Spira to Baralai?" Gippal taunted. Why was he acting like nothing had happened. He had stalked _his _Girlfriend, knocked him out and broke his table lamp at the last meeting they had. It was an accident of course, but it had really annoyed him. " Look 'Lai, if its about the table lamp, I can get you another one, you know." He hated him. He hated the fact he thought he had the right to hurt Rikku's feelings.

" Its not the table lamp Gippal, although that did annoy me. A lot. I want to know why you have such a problem with mine and Rikku's relationship." He said patiently with his palms crossed on the table. Gippal looked stunned for a minute, then angry.

" She was my girl before you met her Baralai. I knew her before you did. I-"

" Stalked her before I knew her?" Baralai cut in with an expressionless face. Gippal! How dare he assume Baralai had no right to be with Rikku. " Yes, Gippal I hear you have a talent for walking in on people in the shower." Baralai continued, smirking in his head. Gippal sat down slowly then looked up at the Praetor. " Have you heard about Paine and Nooj?" Baralai quickly changed the subject to one that would cheer the cheeky Al Bhed up slightly. Gippal wasn't impressed.

" Paine deserves better than that!" he spat across the desk. " I thought once that maybe me and her...You know. But she made it obvious that she isn't interested. That's when I met Rikku again and..." Gippal cut off leaving the sentence uncompleted for Baralai.

" And that's when you decided to give up on your dream girl and go for someone you knew and who you though would like you too?" Baralai interpreted. Gippal nodded slowly. He couldn't believe it! Gippal loved Paine. " Then go find out if she feels the same. Nooj is just a phase if I know anything about Paine or women in general." the white haired Praetor laughed.

" 'Lai, I'm sorry for everything. You're right, as usual" Gippal laughed in his usual Gippal way, rubbing the back of his neck. " Right, wish me luck then. Paine would sooner Kill me than talk." He smiled and open the door of the stunned yevonite's office only to have a very shocked Rikku fall on him. "Eavesdropping as usual Cid's girl. You'd better behave for Baralai now. Remember, I know where your shower is" He winked and left the confused couple blinking at each other.

" So...Its not about the table lamp then? I thought it was" Rikku scratched her head as she asked her boyfriend who gave a very annoyed expression. Calm Baralai. Calm.

" Its not about the table lamp" Baralai muttered, deciding that recently that had become his mantra. Rikku smiled, rushing over to hug him.

" Good, because if it was I would buy you another one, you know" Rikku giggled as Baralai silently groaned into the table.


	5. A Livewire

Hiya again, as some of my friends, hehe (our Paine) wanted another chapter, here it is. Please enjoy!

* * *

I do not own Final fantasy or any of its characters, including Baralai ( crying dramatically as Rikku approaches me with giant inflatable hammer. " My 'Lai! My 'LAI! STAY AWAY YOU CRAZY AUTHOR!" hey Rik, let me remind you that if I didn't write a barikku fic he wouldn't be your 'Lai!)

Ringing telephone, Knocking at door, standing in shower! Three things that Baralai knew he couldn't do all at once. He brushed his wet hair out of his eyes and stepped out the shower, praying that the person at the door would stay and that the person on the phone wouldn't give up. Not having time to get fully changed he wrapped a towel around him and ran down the stairs grabbing the phone and door all in one swift movement. Gippal's smiling face greeted him and Rikku's cheery voice announced that she would be round in twenty minutes. He motioned for Gippal to come in and take a seat, miming to his friend that it was Rikku on the phone. Rikku had a tendency to chat a lot, so it was a very good job the young Praetor had invested in a cordless phone a few months ago. He walked over to his open plan kitchen and flicked the kettle on for Gippal, who was lounging on his sofa with a huge grin planted on his face.

" Yep. I agree. Ah-ha, oh I see. Yeah, blue curtains sound great. Really?" Baralai managed to say in time to Rikku's comments, rolling his eyes to Gippal. " oh, look Rik, can we talk about this when you get here. No, its not you, Gippal's here that's all." He said hearing her voice change from hurt to happy in two nano-seconds. " Okay, see you in a minute. Yeah, I love you too. Bye" He replied smiling. He hung up and gave Gippal his tea.

" Thanks. Looks like you have your hands full 'Lai. Quite the winner you got there." Gippal laughed. Baralai scowled at his friend before mocking Gippal behind his back.

" So how did operation Gipaine go?" The snow haired man asked his blond companion cheekily giving him the operation nickname him and Rikku had come up with. Gippal snorted slightly before answering.

" Gipaine? I like it. Well," Gippal started, leaning forward to place his empty cup on the polished oak coffee table. " Turns out our friend Nooj has been doing a little bit of business with Paine recently." He continued. Baralai too leant forward eyebrows inquisitively rising.

" Really? Now that _is _interesting. What exactly does our dear captain want with Paine?" He replied slowly and deeply in thought. Gippal breathed in deep before explaining the gossip to his best friend.

" Nooj is short of a captain after Lucil decided that she needed a break. And we all know why." Gippal snorted. It was common knowledge that the former youth league Captain Lucil had been permitted to leave her current position to become one of Nooj's personal researchers. Searching for Spira's real history. Everyone however knew that she was only trying to impress Nooj. It seemed a love for Nooj can change a person. Baralai thought. After all look at Leblanc.

" And so he has asked Paine if she wants to become Captain of the youth league forces." Baralai finished Gippal's sentence. Gippal laughed loudly whilst slouching into Baralai's fine sofa.

" You're good" His friend replied eyes closing and arms behind his head.

" That's my job after all. I have to interpret correctly to maintain my desired respect among my fellow Yevonites." Baralai continued softly.

" Always the one to get philosophical. Aren't we?" Gippal scoffed. " Anyway, turns out that Yuna miss-understood Paine when she said that she was _with_ Nooj. Paine turned Nooj's offer down but, I feel an idiot because I kind of marched in there, confessed my love like we planned and told her how I felt she deserved better than Nooj." Gippal stopped and looked up to see his friend smiling back at him.

" And how did Paine react?" Baralai asked with the famous eyebrow rising suggestively. Gippal sniggered slightly as he lifted his shirt slightly to show Baralai a huge bruise the size of Paine's fist imprinted on his chest. Baralai prayed that Rikku wouldn't walk in now. He imagined what she would think seeing he half-naked boyfriend leaning over his friend who had his top lifted up. Not a scene he wanted to deal with.

" So it went well" Baralai smirked. Gippal wiggled a finger at his white haired friend.

" laugh all you will, she also listened to my story patiently...and smiled!" Gippal boasted to his stunned mate.

" Paine...Smiled? Our Paine? The same Paine I know? Violent I-want-to-kill-you-in-your-sleep Paine? Smiled? At you?" The oldest replied in utter confusion. Paine didn't smile, especially when men declared their undying love for her. Baralai earned a smack for _pretending_ to flirt with her. And Gippal? The rough of the bunch got away with an injured stomach and a _smile_! Gippal was still smiling triumphantly as Baralai realised that his mouth was opened wide. Gippal was defiantly in for a chance! He just knew that Paine wouldn't go for Nooj. He knew it!

" And, are you or aren't you with Paine now?" The Praetor asked. Before his friend had a chance to reply, a soft repetitive knock was sounding from the door. Baralai stood up to answer, realising that he was still only wearing a towel...in front of Rikku.

" Oh, Baralai, when I said I was coming round I didn't expect you to..um..dress up for the occasion." Rikku giggled staring suggestively to her boyfriend. He smirked, deciding to play along.

He grinned back at her. " You, inside now"" The young man growled back. Rikku giggled and ran inside sitting next to Gippal. The young yevonite smiled and returned back to his comfy spot opposite Gippal. Seeing that he was sat away from Gippal, Rikku immediately ran over, diving at her boyfriend, grabbing him round the waist in an attempted hug. Gippal burst into laughter at the look on Baralai's face at being pounced at unexpectedly.

" Rikku, what have we said about the whole surprise jumping at me thing?" Baralai moaned to his girlfriend,who had no intention of moving unless it was closer to him. She looked up eyes twinkling.

" Only do it when you wear a towel?" She asked him. He groaned, Why did he bother?

" Anyway, Gippal back to your story." The Praetor said with a Rikku still hanging onto him.

" Oh, well. Its good news I think. She's coming to work for me at Djose but she hasn't mentioned anything about us. So I guess I need to up the game" Gippal winked.

" But Gip, careful you don't scare her away. Remember in the squad when I asked her if she wanted some help with the watch one night and she thought I was hitting on her and didn't talk to me for a week." Baralai reminisced. Rikku looked up.

" What a meanie Dr P was. I couldn't spend a week away from you if I tried 'Lai" Rikku pouted.

" Just be careful. You know what she's like" He added slowly to Gippal whilst patting Rikku's head to show he was listening and was grateful.

" A live wire" The two guys said in unison. Rikku nodded, gulped at the remembrance of the dreaded respect points. Rikku suddenly looked at Baralai.

"So are they getting together?" Rikku asked her boyfriend who already knew what was coming.

" I suppose so" He added as Rikku cleared her throat and put her hand out. Baralai handed her 50 Gil as he noticed Gippal give him the look.

" you didn't think I would be able to get her did you?" He asked his silent friend. Baralai chuckled softly.

" Firstly, you haven't got her yet and secondly as I said before, Live wire!"

Yay, c'est Fini! Well what will happen next hey? Paine is moving into Gippal's territory but Gippal wants to up the game. Will she stay or will she go? And Barikku seems sweet although I am slightly concerned about Baralai being in only a towel throughout the whole chapter, but whatever, I wrote it that way :)


	6. If I never knew you

Hello everyone! So chapter six is here and dedicated to all my reviewers. You have all earned invisible cookies! :) So Gipaine is up and running I take it!

* * *

I do not own final fantasy X-2 or any of its characters, including Baral- oh hey Rikku, I wasn't going to say anything about your boyfriend, promise! ( fingers crossed as she leaves) hehe anyway. Including Baralai. ( Adds Rikku to hit list)

" Could you get Rikku please?"

" And what makes you think she's here?

" Well one, she isn't at her apartment and two, I can see her standing behind you right now." Gippal smirked as Baralai's expression change from confused and tired to very embarrassed. Baralai gave a nervous cough. Well he had the right to be embarrassed after all. His girlfriend was seen at his place at three in the morning wearing _only_ one of his old shirts. Awkward.

" Um, sure. But Gip it isn't what it looks like" he mumbled to his blonde friend with a blush. The Gippal grin increased.

" Yeah, yeah! You old dog you! I always knew you had it in you!" Gippal snorted as he watched Baralai's face go highly red in minus three seconds. He knew that his snow haired friend disapproved of such behaviour towards women and probably the phrase 'old' too.

" Gippal, less of this please. There are ladies present." Baralai murmured to his womanising friend as he led him in to the living room where Rikku was sitting. Gippal stretched slowly and sunk into his favourite spot in Baralai's fine sofa. Spotting Rikku he winked at her and smiled.

" Oh hey Cid's girl, Baralai said that there was ladies present. When you see one tell them i'm very sorry for my behaviour." He scoffed. Rikku wasn't amused, mainly for being woken up at three in the morning when she was quite comfortable in Baralai's nice, big, warm bed, cuddled close up to its owner. Very innocently of course. Baralai wasn't Gippal after all.

" What do you want meanie?...and I (yawn) have a name!" Rikku stammered in her tiredness as the Praetor approached with two mugs of tea and a mug of coco for rikku that would hopefully send her back off to sleep pretty soon, or Baralai would be facing a whole night of Rikku's questions. _How old were you when you first saw a chocobo? Do you think Maester Seymour seriously needed a hair cut? Do you use a special conditioner for your hair?_ Those kind of questions. He didn't mind, but he kind of wanted to go back to sleep some time this morning. Holding her close to him, Rikku lent her head on his shoulder, eyes fluttering open and closed occasionally.

" Um, stay with me here Rikku. Kinda need you advice over here!" Gippal remarked and prodding her sharply in the ribs.

" Gippal!" Baralai scowled as he knocked his friends hand harshly away from his Rikku. Rikku gave an appreciative smile and looked at Gippal ready for him to ask whatever it was he needed her for.

" I was wondering if you can give me some Dr P. advice" He replied with a straight face, completely serious.

" At three in the morning?" Rikku growled. " For Yevon's sake Gippal, you were in the Crimson squad with her! You have known her for what two years!" She continued looking extremely miffed at Gippal.

" yeah but technically I was absent for most of that time." He retorted. She thought for a minute then looked up to Baralai who was frowning at the Al Bhed that sat opposite him.

" What did she do?" He laughed at Gippal. If he knew Paine, Gippal would be bruised for a couple of weeks or so.

" Well..." he nervously chuckled.

**Flashback!!**

_" Gippal, what are you doing?" Paine said in her neural yet cold tone. Gippal looked up at her and grinned._

_" Thinking" Gippal told the wary warrior. She frowned and shook her head._

_" Lying face up on the floor?" She added with a cracked smile. Well her frown was facing more up than down so therefore a smile. _

_" ah-ha!" He replied raising a thumb up in the air. Paine came and sat next to her friend, trying to find a spot so they wouldn't be so close. Gippal was kind of starfished out on his office floor after all. She would have to call Baralai and try and ask him about this strange behaviour. She lent back on her arms, eyes closely examining Gippal,Taking in everything from his one eye to his lilac coloured shirt. 'Wow, he is pretty hot' Paine though for the fifth time that day. It was becoming a more regular thing she thought about daily. What would Rikku say anyway. I know she and 'Lai are together but she must still harbour some feelings for Gippal. I know that they were talking about him the day 'Lai was round and caught me singing. I still need to remove respect points for that._

_" And what exactly were you thinking of then?"She asked in her quiet tone. _

_"What it would be like to kiss you" Gippal calmly added, smooth talking. Through the Crimson squad Baralai had taught him a bit about speech. Baralai was always the smooth one. Always planning what he said, thinking first. Always getting the reaction he desired. Baralai never said or did anything unless he knew what the outcome was. He planned his life like you would plan a hiking trip and then along comes a gust of wind, or in this case Rikku and turned everything upside down for his own good. _

_Paine didn't reply at first. She was mad and confused but she also wanted to find out the same question and was very close to giving Gippal the answer he so greatly desired. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of anxiety. Gippal looked over to the crimson eyed warrior to see her deep in thought. Dare he. Dare he steal that precious moment. He sat up and lent over his desire. Gently, she opened her deep red eyes and stared at Gippal. Those eyes, they had the softest look on them he had ever seen. He closed the gap between them slowly and Paine lent further in too. He finally sought what he was seeking,her soft and warm lips met his rough ones. Who would have believed that girl with such a harsh appearance and nature could have such softness and love. As Gippal used his 'gift' of charm on the dear Paine the only sound that accompanied them was the faster beating sound of one heart, beating in time to the other. She lent in further to his hug and finally, the first time for a very long time, she Paine. Warrior ice queen felt complete. Gippal was first to break away to see if he had won his prize. Green eyes met Ruby ones. Paine uttered something about feeling complete._

_" I'm so grateful to you. I'd have lived my whole life through. Lost forever, if I never knew you" Paine uncharacteristically repeated the lyrics of Gippal's (secret) favourite song. 'If I never knew you'. Gippal understood. It was how he felt too._

" So why are you here if you and Paine finally got together?" The praetor asked with the eyebrows raising dangerously. Rikku had fallen asleep by now, just like Baralai had planned.

" Well, I wanted to do something special for Paine tomorrow and I knew if I rang you would ignore the phone. You can't ignore me in person." Gippal grinned mostly to himself. Baralai let out a exhausted sigh.

" This couldn't have waited until tomorrow?" He asked his smug companion. Gippal shook his head. " well, I don't know. Paine has surprised me actually. I can't give you any Paine advice and surely you would know the best way to woe women, Gippal. Its your profession." He smirked at the last comment and the mear thought that Gippal had come to him for relationship advice. No, scratch that. Gippal had come to Rikku for advice! Gippal looked a little disappointed and got up to leave. Baralai followed. " I don't know Gip. Maybe, try buying her flowers for when she wakes up or cook her breakfast. I don't know." Baralai sighed softly. Gippal laughed and then waved goodbye as 'Lai ushered him out of his home. Now to get Rikku back to bed. He picked her up softly and made his way to his bedroom and placed her in his bed. He climbed in bed himself and turned off his lamp. It was almost four now and sleep couldn't come sooner he agreed with himself.

" Baralai, Where did you first see a squatter monkey?" Rikku sleepily asked her boyfriend. It could be a long night!

Please review!


	7. The Holiday part 1

Sorry for the very very long wait. I got writers block for all my stories because GCSE results day is in like eight days!! Please tell me if this story is worth carrying on or not!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X-2 or any of its characters including sadly, Baralai...(looks around for Rikku) Enjoy!

* * *

" You know I've been thinking 'Lai. We should go to Besaid and visit yunie and Tidus. You know, Gippal and Paine could come too." Rikku exclaimed as she leapt of the sofa and into the kitchen to were Baralai was standing. He smiled to himself and went back to stirring the spaghetti for the tenth time in the past five minutes. It seemed he still had some things to teach Rikku and cooking was one of them. Even Gippal could cook spaghetti without it sticking this much. But then again it was those little imperfections that made the almost perfect praetor fall more in love with her every day.

" Sounds good Rik, why don't you call Pay and ask her?" he replied to the Al Bhed who was sitting on the counter next to the oven with a wine bottle in hand. " um, excuse me." He muttered, waving his hand to signal the return of the item. Reluctantly, she handed the wine over, but not without a fight. "Thank you. That's for tonight." Baralai added as he brushed some stray strands of hair from Rikku's eyes to reveal a giant pout. Baralai chuckled softly. It was true what Gippal had told him, Rikku really did look cute when she was mad.

" Meanie!" She replied sticking out her tongue, hopping of the work surface and over to the phone to speed dial Paine. Baralai laughed outright at her actions then walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

" I love you." He whispered into her ear, pulling her closer and resting his head on her neck. She smelt of desert flowers, the smell intoxicated the young man, casting a spell over him. She smiled back at him and kissed him lightly before Paine picked up the phone.

" I love you too." She mouthed as quietly as Rikku could muster, which is about normal level of talk for the rest of Spira. " Oh hey Painey! Yevon its been ages!"..." Yeah, I know I saw you last week but that was still ages ago!"... " Hehe, yeah. Anyway how are you and Gippal?"... " Oh that was nice of him. Yeah, me and 'Lai were like wondering if you and Gip wanna come to Besaid to see Yuna for a holiday soon. Oh, okay. Well we leave Monday so guess we'll see you there?"... " Oh Goodie. Toddles!" Rikku squealed and hung up.

" Monday it is then" Baralai muttered, hiding the wine in the top cupboard Rikku couldn't reach.

**And as if by magic ( writers powers, writers powers) Monday arrives and so does Gipaine!**

The older girl ran over to hug Rikku as she got of the airship to Bevelle. Rikku was shocked but not so much because she knew how much Paine had let Spira shape and change her. Gippal sauntered behind her and nearly killed Baralai when he smacked him on the back as their usual meeting ritual dictates.

" hey" Gippal grinned in his usual tone of coolness. " So why the glum expression B. I'm here to lighten your day." Gippal grinned again with arms wide. Baralai didn't flinch when Gippal clapped loudly but gave him a very dark look. His eyes never left the one of the Al Bhed for one moment. Rikku, luckily, noticed this and ran over to her boyfriend to pull him into a sympathetic hug.

" Oh I don't know Gippal. Maybe because as usual you're late, and secondly, unless you didn't notice, Its raining. Heavily." Baralai managed to say in his usual calm tone. " But never mind because the airship is here now and soon we will be in Besaid." Baralai tried to convince himself in a happier tone. It failed. He didn't know why but as soon as they left the apartment he was starting to resent this holiday. He had no doubt, it could only get worse. He stormed off onto the airship leaving the others to wonder what had happened. Once again enter Rikku.

" Well you see, someone isn't too happy because as soon as we left his apartment this morning-"

" Wait, you were at 'Lai's apartment? This morning? Rikku, something you need to tell me?" Paine teased as they made their way onto the bridge to drop of their stuff. Rikku assumed Baralai was at the cabin already.

" Yeah, but anyway. Shelinda managed to track us down and we had to run through all the back streets of Bevelle to escape. Then we realise we left a suitcase at home so 'Lai ran back and then we waited for a whole hour for you two too arrive in the rain. Hence, Mr Praetor isn't in the best of moods." Rikku finished taking in a big breath of air. They had just arrived in the cabin to see Baralai already at the bar with a cup of coffee. Gippal joined his companion at the bar as Paine dragged Rikku off for the ultimate girl talk Paine would ever have.

" So how are you and Baralai?" She asked the blond in front of her. " Already staying over I hear?" Paine added in her stoic voice. Rikku couldn't blush any other shade of red by now.

" Er, well its all perfectly innocent Painey!" Rikku protested. It was true actually, Baralai was always the perfect gentleman to her but they just liked to spend their days together.

" yeah, well if it was anyone other than Baralai I probably wouldn't believe you." Paine added coldly. "I never though Baralai the type to be such a player, unlike a certain Al Bhed I know."

" Thanks for that Paine!" A familiar voice sounded from behind her.

" yeah, Dr P. I'm no player. You're the only girl for me." Gippal smirked, pulling her into a big hug.

" Get off player." Paine laughed, pushing him away. Rikku sidestepped over to Baralai who had a glum expression on his face. She was determined to change that this week though. Whatever it takes.

" Nekrd, Rikku fa yna drana!" (Right, Rikku we are there!) Brothers voice boomed over the microphone to everyone. They left the cabin for the bridge to collect their luggage.

" I Thank you, Brother for giving us all a ride here." Baralai began. Rikku dragged him off the ship before Brother could start.

" Uh, leave him 'Lai. Don't even bother." Rikku growled loudly so Brother could hear her. The sand was soft and warm against their feet. Although still slightly unhappy and soaking wet, Baralai felt the sun begin to warm both his soul and his clothing

" So 'Lai, still think things are all bad. Sun, Sand and a week of me." Rikku giggled and he smiled back. " Things can't get any better!" Rikku smiled.

Then they saw Yuna waiting on the beach for them crying. Rikku and Paine didn't think, they just ran over to her.

" Yuna, what's wrong!" Paine exclaimed, eyes narrowing.

" Its Tidus! He's gone!" Yuna burst out.


	8. The holiday part 2

Hiya again. Anyway the cliffhanger was mean but here we go. Chapter 8 yay! Please imagine that Gippal hasn't met Tidus yet :) Enjoy.

Oh yayness also because I'm getting Final Fantasy X-2 international + last Mission soon. Woo!

Disclaimer: As you know, I don't own Final Fantasy X-2 or any of its characters including one Snow hair Praetor. ( wishing I did)

* * *

" Its Tidus! He's gone!" Yuna blubbered to the group that had gathered around the distraught young woman. The girls and Baralai were listening intently to the former summoners story. Gippal however, being the typical man, was off in his dream world thinking about machina parts, blitzball and the thought of seeing Dr P. in a bikini. Man that's gonna be hot, he thought silently as he found his wandering feet dragging him away from the group on their own accord. Crying women made him nervous anyway. That was a job for Baralai. Gippal chuckled at the thought of all the girls crying around a very confused 'Lai. His thoughts were broken when he realised he was away from the beach and walking to a cliff top over looking a kind of mini oasis. He also realised he was not alone. He turned to see the bushes around him shake slightly with movement inside. Ever the curious Al Bhed, Gippal went to investigate. What he found scared the poor guy too death.

" Ahhhhh!" Gippal yelled running at the speed of light to find Baralai.

" And so this morning I went to go make some coffee and when I got back to our room, Tidus was gone." Yuna sobbed into Paine's chest. Rikku was clinging onto her cousins arm and Baralai patted her shoulder.

" Don't worry Yunie. He can't have gone far!" Rikku exclaimed, jumping in the air.

" But what if the fayth took him ba-" Yuna abruptly stopped her thoughts when Gippal came running over screaming and attempting to drag off an equal scared Baralai.

" Gippal, don't be rude. Yuna's talking and-" Baralai began but too was cut short.

" Baralai, Baralai come quickly. Its Shuyin! He's hiding in a bush over there. He's come back for you buddy! Don't worry I wont let him take you." Gippal yelled in one breath dragging Baralai, followed by everyone else to the bushes. He signalled for silence then slowly pulled the bushes back to reveal a blonde boy who looked remarkably like Shuyin muttering under his breath.

" Can't sleep hypello's will eat me." He murmured psychotically rocking from side to side.

" Tidus!" Everyone exclaimed as Yuna ran over to drag him out of the bush.

" What?" Gippal barked looking confused and disappointed that his find wasn't going to save the world. Rikku giggled.

" This is Tidus, silly!" She grinned. " Him and Shuyin look similar. See that's how we discovered about Shuyin. Through a sphere that looked like Tidus, but it was Shu." Rikku concluded. Baralai gave a kind of confused yet darkly amused look.

" Shu? Nice to know you've given my possessor a nickname!" he muttered but loud enough to be heard by Rikku.

" Your possessor?" Rikku asked. Obviously she knew about it but she was curious about the mood. You see, Baralai is about the most perfect and amazingly wonderful man Rikku could ever dream of, but when he was in a mood the whole of Spira was in for a rough ride. He was moody and reluctant and in some ways did a perfect impression of Paine. In short, back away.

" Yes, you know Rikku. The man who tried to make me destroy Spira." Baralai glared dangerously over to the sea. He hated being mad at Rikku, he would think of things to distract his anger because her disappointed face was to him, the saddest sight in all of Spira. Then without warning he turned and walked away. " I'll be at the village...unpacking." He told everyone but mainly Rikku. She nodded gingerly then turned to Gippal.

" Suppose I brought up an old wound." Gippal replied to her looks. Rikku rolled her eyes.

" So why were you hiding out here, Ti?" She questioned the scared blonde in Yuna's arms.

" Because here the hypello's can't find me, yeah. Hehe" he muttered then chased a nearby butterfly. Yuna looked dreamily at him and laughed.

" Okay! Someone's lost it!" Gippal whispered to Rikku.

**Back at Besaid village**

By now Baralai had just entered the village with the three suitcases Rikku insisted he take with them. Nearby, Keeper and Botta were attempting to practise Beclem's shot he had tried to teach them. Baralai had been warned about the Besaid Aurochs blitzing skills and carefully manoeuvred around them to the crusaders cabin were the four guests were to be situated. He unpacked some of his clothes into the draws his side of the bed him and Rikku were to share and then left all of Rikku's clothes for her. If anything, the young praetor had learnt not to touch the Al Bhed's clothes. Ever! Even if they were on fire. Never on pain of death. With that done the young man felt a slight weight lift off his shoulders. He was officially on holiday now. No more Praetor sirs, and My lording. No more paperwork or meeting with Yevon baldies as Rikku named them. Just a week with his two best friends and the most wonderful girl in the world. A week of total relax on the beach and **Whack.** Brought back to reality or more like knocked out of it by Keeper's every badly aimed shot. 'Oh look, mini chocobo's' Baralai thought to himself before falling unconscious on the hot grass. This was considerably not his favourite holiday as of yet.

When he re-opened his eyes, somehow Gippal, Rikku, Tidus, Yuna, Lulu, Wakka, All the Besaid Aurochs, Paine, That Vidina kid and the mini chocobo were surrounding him in a circle.

" Oh, sorry ya. I mean Mr Praetor, er...please don't hurt me ya?" Keeper pleaded. Baralai groaned and sat up to face everyone. That couldn't have been more public if he tried. All he needed was Shelinda to have caught that on sphere-cam to make that possibly more embarrassing. This man had been shot, knocked out by his drunk best friend, possessed by a thousand year old ghost who wanted to kill Spira, Lied to by Yevon, nearly killed in the crimson squad and loads more but this was possibly the most embarrassing moment of his life. Knocked out by a Blitzball.

" No, its fine and its Baralai by the way." he replied trying to get back some composure as he swept the dirt of his shirt and stood up. Gippal was laughing perhaps louder that necessary at his friends misfortune.

" My guess is that its a bad day, right 'lai?" He laughed, walking off with Paine to let Rikku alone with Baralai. She may have been a dizzy blonde at times but she knew that his pride had been hurt, once again today. Poor guy. Just has to except defeat, She thought to herself as she drew him into a big hug.

" 'Lai, I know things haven't started off to well, but believe me. I'm gonna change that whatever it takes." Rikku giggled as the eye brow raised dangerously high. Was his Rikku being extremely suggestive?He shook off the thought and prayed for forgiveness for his impure thoughts, but my did Rikku give him a few of them lately. Well, too many for a priest anyway.

" Rikku, I've been stalked by reporters, rained on, nearly killed by Gippal pulling my arm to see Tidus, surrounded by crying women and Knocked out by a blitzball. How could it possibly get worse?" Baralai asked the dreaded question.

" Well, if it isn't that chump Baralai and that little Al Bhed girl, love." A shrill voice echoed over to them. No, Please don't say it. Please.

"Leblanc, Baralai is still my friend so please deal with it somewhere else." Nooj's tired voice boomed.

It could be a long week.


	9. Whatever it takes

Chapter 9 is here yay! Well let me firstly say that don't get me wrong, Rikku's idea of suggestive is not what you think okay. Kind of realise it looks that way but no its not. Anyway...

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy X-2 is not mine and neither are any of the characters including Baralai!

* * *

He was going to wake her up but considering it was only early he decided that he would let her peacefully sleeping form lay there for a little bit longer. He scribbled a quick note to tell her were he was going and walked out to the beach. The walk was short but calming all the same for the young man and he eventually found himself sat down along the shore watching the formalities of the birds and sea creatures take place before him, oblivious to his form along beside them. The young man soon found what he was searching for when two other men approached from what he gathered had been a long walk before the dawn on Besaid.

" Hey, 'Lai, Nooj. Thought I would find you two here." Gippal introduced as the two men sat, or in Nooj's case squatted with difficulty, beside Gippal watching the calm shores before them.

" You're early." Baralai replied shocked at the fact his friend could actually arrive to a set time and place accurately. Nooj laughed along with this also. The three friends had decided on meeting before the women had woken up to do some catching up as you will. Baralai had some doubts about Gippal arriving on time from the very beginning.

" Baralai was just informing me on how this holiday has been a total disaster from the start." Nooj continued on from the conversation the two elder men had started earlier that day. Gippal laughed and nodded enthusiastically.

" Yup, here five minutes and already knocked out by a blitzball." Gippal grinned. Nooj too seemed amused but for the sake of his friend didn't laugh.

" Yeah, but Rikku said she was going to change that whatever it takes. What does that mean exactly?" Baralai asked his younger companion. Obviously the normal man would take this to be somewhat an easy puzzle but its Rikku we're talking about remember.

" Well, when Leblanc says that well..." Nooj began. The two others turning white with sicking of Leblanc.

" Um, Nooj please don't continue the conversation any further." Baralai begged and Gippal wholeheartedly agreed. Leblanc's personal life was not something that should be openly discussed.

" When Rikku says that she means puppet shows and Cancan dancing, Nooj." Gippal informed him and Baralai nodded too. That was after all what he had feared...Rikku's fun ideas. Oh Yevon, would she try and make him do so kind of weird dance in front of Paine or something because she thought it was fun. No, don't go there.

" Spira to Baralai! Looking kind of pale over there." Nooj teased before getting up to go. "Better go or Leblanc will kill me for associating with the enemy." He laughed then hobbled off. For a short time the two friends did not speak but sat and watched the morning rituals of the creatures around them as the bright, Besaid sun began to rise.

" So hows you and Paine?" Baralai asked as the wind whipped his hair backwards, softly against his tan face. He lent back to examine Gippal's reaction.

"Surprisingly not violent." He chuckled to his friend. " Paine's quite different to the Paine we know...if you get my interpretations." He added brashly. Baralai's eyebrow raised.

" Interpreted? Who taught you such a big word Gippal?" He softly chuckled. The other man pushed his friend back in the sand just like when they were in Bikinel so many ( two) years ago. Baralai stood up, sand in his perfectly brushed hair and scowled Gippal. Gippal laughed at his friends reaction but soon after received a face full of sand too.

" That. Wasn't. Nice!" Gippal scoffed throwing sand back at his companion. The sand fight continued for a little while and by the time they had finished Gippal found himself being thrown in the sea for an early dip. When they arrived back at the village the women were met by the site of a soggy Gippal and a very sandy Baralai.

" Um, I don't want to know do I?" Nooj asked. Gippal smirked and whacked both him and Baralai on the back and walked into the crusaders lodge to change. Rikku, after locating Baralai took him off to the beach again alone.

" 'Lai when I told you I would do anything to change this holiday I meant it so here it goes." Rikku said as she grabbed his shoulders and looked deep into his chocolate eyes. He gazed back at her confused somewhat. " I know its not going to change Spira and you probably know but, I really do love you and I can't believe I would ever be this happy. Especially with a yevonite." She mumbled to herself more than him. " The point is. Pop's is coming to see Yuna tomorrow. I think he is trying to convince Tidus to marry her soon but anyway. When he gets here I want you to meet him. I mean not just meet him. I want you to meet him as...as my boyfriend." Baralai couldn't believe what he was hearing. They had decided to keep Cid in the shadows for a while. This was a big step for them. " I know it will be hard for him but, I got to try and if pops doesn't like it tough. He's been trying to peg me and Gippal together for so long anyway. He just doesn't like the idea that most us Al Bhed have moved on and don't resent the rest of Spira any more. So what do you say?" Rikku finally concluded. He didn't know what to say really. Yes he was being told that everything was official now but Cid. He loved Rikku so much. He wanted just her only her all his life. He looked speechless for a while before mustering the words he wanted to say. She thinking he wasn't going to answer began to walk away. He grabbed her arm softly and pulled her back and into his arms.

"Marry me Rikku." he breathed quietly. " Please marry me."

* * *

Cliffhanger! Mwhaahaha. I don't know why but it had to be done.


	10. It started with a kiss

Well, if you've been waiting its here!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

* * *

" Come again?" Rikku gasped at the unexpected proposal she'd just received from an equally shocked Praetor.

" Oh My Yevon. I'm sorry Rikku, I shouldn't have said anything. It was stupid. I should have gathered that you didn't want to-"

" And what makes you think I don't want too?" Rikku interrupted, secretly she had already planned the wedding and named their three children, Amalia, Tristan and Channa, Oh and the dog Molly. These were her 'perfect family' ideas. But whose was counting?

" But you just-" Baralai began but was interrupted by the young woman again.

" Now you listen here Mr. All I said was 'come again' meaning I was shocked. Now don't you spoil a perfectly good moment." Rikku giggled. Baralai just looked confused. "It means yes dummy. Of course I'll marry you!" She squealed, leaping into the young man's arms. His face broke into one of his amazing smiles.

" Rikku, I really do love you." He said content with her reply.

" That's good or I would be kicking your butt right now." She giggled.

**Meanwhile, back at the Village.**

**"**Wonder were 'Lai and Rikku are. They've been gone for an hour now." Gippal told himself as he sat in Yuna's hut with the rest of the gang. Then his eyebrows knitted together. " Ew, Paine, what if they're-" He stopped himself before it creeped the hell outta him.

" Gippal?" He looked up at Paine, eager for her answer. " Shut up."

" Yeah Gippal. Rikku wouldn't do _that!_" Yuna giggled and everyone stared at her like she was crazy.

" Um, yes she would Yu." Paine told her naïve friend. " Its Baralai who's the fridget git." Yuna and Gippal signalled for her to stop talking but she wasn't really paying attention. " I mean he's a nice guy but Baralai would never do that!" Gippal was shaking his head and tutting. " I'm surprised him and Rikku are together. Baralai's like very serious and adult and Rikku needs to seriously grow up and eat less sugar. I mean Rikku's loads of fun and 'Lai's just not an-" Suddenly she was aware of the looks around her. " He's right behind me isn't he?" She gulped and they nodded. She turned to see an amused Baralai and a mad looking Rikku. " How much of that did you guys hear?" She asked.

" Oh not much, just the part were i'm a fridget, boring git and Rikku seriously needs to grow up. Good report Paine. Minus forty respect points." Baralai mocked sending Gippal into shock.

"Hey, you can't steal the respect points" Paine fumed. " That's my thing!" Baralai winked at her and then sat next to Gippal.

" I believe I just did." He said smugly. Everyone except Rikku was stunned with the Praetor's behaviour. Quiet, reserved Baralai was quite the reverse and no one but Rikku knew why.

" Rikku. No you didn't!" Yuna asked in a very high pitch squeal relating to the gangs recent conversation. Rikku looked confusingly back at her cousin.

" She must have. Rikku what have you done to Baralai?" Gippal asked getting defensive over his friend.

" Well," She beamed and looked at Baralai for approval, he nodded back. " Guess who's getting married?" Rikku beamed again. Yuna's face dropped suddenly.

" How did you know? I was going to tell you all tonight but well as Rikku said, me and Tidus are getting married." Yuna smiled as Paine, Gippal, Nooj and Leblanc gathered around the couple. Rikku was slightly bugged by this and Baralai noticed. He gave her a small smile and she ran into his arms.

" Oh poopie!" Rikku stated to Baralai's ear. " I wasn't on about her!" She continued. Baralai chuckled and then whispered back to her.

" Its okay. Let them have their moment of glory and I promise you can tell them as soon as the hypes over." He said pushing the hair out of her swirling eyes. But before they had a chance to let the hype fade Nooj, being clever, figured out the riddle.

" So Rikku. My guess is you were not talking about Yuna. Care to explain?" He asked and her smile returned in seconds. She never left Baralai's arms through her short speech and Baralai was beaming more than Rikku.

" Me and 'Lai! We're getting married!" Rikku squealed. Baralai chuckled softly.

" She's gonna be Mrs. Boring, fridget git!" He added and she turned round and kissed him softly on the lips, smiling.

" This holiday got any better?" She asked. He nodded.

" Congrats!" Gippal was first to say. Really he was shocked that Rikku was going to settle down. Yuna was in the corner trying to calm down because her younger cousin had stolen the limelight and people were more interested in Rikku's wedding plans than hers.

" Who's going to be the best man?" Gippal asked jumping up and down. Baralai gave a quick glance to Nooj and Nooj nodded in response, a silent agreement to let Gippal have his moment as he was least likely to go to a wedding again.

" You, if you want to Gippal." Baralai stated. Gippal stood back and put a hand on his chest.

" me?" Gippal asked. " Thanks man. And if I ever get married you can be mine. Sorry Nooj but you did shoot us and B is my best mate." Gippal bluntly said then ran over to tell Paine.

" I'm standing next to you dumb ass. I heard it all." Paine said, sulking slightly because all her friends were getting married and she wasn't.

" Painey, I want you and Lulu to be bridesmaids please?" Rikku asked the warrior. The frown faded and was replaced by a smile.

" I would love to Riks, but what about Yuna?" Paine asked running over and hugging Rikku.

" Maid of honour, obviously right?" She asked her mad cousin. Yuna was angry but she would never ruin her beloved cousins day.

" Sure Rikku. Oh we can have a double wedding!" Yuna jumped around the room.

" NO!" Tidus and Baralai yelled at the same time.

" Aww come on 'Lai. Pwease?" Rikku said in a voice that normally got her what she wanted from him.

" No." He said sternly. " Rikku, no offence to lady Yuna, but I wanted it to be our day. I want you to feel like the Princess you are for that day." He concluded as everyone awed.

" yeah, Yuna. That's what I want for you." Tidus said in agreement. Baralai suddenly started to laugh and everyone turned to him to ask about his sudden outburst.

" Just thinking." He chuckled. " It all started with a kiss."


	11. Baralai's sacrifice

I have other fics to do too but I can't stop writing this one! Since the holiday began I need to do more Barikkuness! Thank you reviewers : And yes I have made up a last name for Baralai. Sorry if you don't like it but I though it made him sound like he was from an old family.

Disclaimer: No matter how much I want too I don't own final fantasy or any characters. ( Not thinking of anyone in particular )

* * *

It had been way over a week since they had openly admitted their engagement to the council. At first everyone was pleased to see the Praetor happy and finally settling down after all the pleading they had done to get him to wed. But now objections began to rise among the Yevonites and especially Cid. Baralai knew as soon as he had asked Rikku for her hand that they would be facing mountains together and one in particular, Rikku's father. Baralai had stood through a whole hour of insults when Cid had arrived at Besaid. Cid had reduced his daughter to tears by the end of his lecture but unfortunately he forgot his adversary was one of the top political minds in Spira at present. Baralai refused to even show the slightest emotion to the man who was trying to batter him down and clearly told the elder man that his intentions were pure and that if it was what Rikku wanted nothing, including Cid, would stop their marriage. The other mountain that was plaguing the Praetor most was Isaaru. Since his disappearance, the yevonite had been a great help to New Yevon and the Praetor in particular. The two had formed a bond, not a friendship but a political closeness and Isaaru was Baralai's general second on all subjects and now apparently Rikku.

" Baralai, i'm just not sure that you and lady Rikku marrying is really appropriate." Isaaru sighed to the very tired, stressed Praetor who just wanted a friendly shoulder who knew Rikku for who he knew her as, also know as Gippal.

" Why Isaaru? Because she's Al Bhed? Because that didn't stop you acolytes from being very enthusiastic at her arrival as high priestess." Baralai grumbled. He really must have been annoyed with the bugging because never before had he referred to Isaaru as a lowly acolyte. Isaaru raised his eyebrows and then let out a low whistle.

" Baralai, listen to me. Its not because she's Al Bhed. The reason that people are resenting this marriage is because the lady Rikku has a tendency to...er, exaggerate and generally well, you're too unsuited." Baralai was fuming inside but his face remain expressionless to the man who was insulting his love life. " See, people expect the Praetor to marry normally within the party, which lady Rikku is, but more than that they expect you to marry a nice, young, sensible girl who devotes her life to you and only you." Isaaru finished, high stress levels rising.

" So they expect me to marry some mindless trophy of Yevon. A 'perfect' wife who's going to stay at home without even having the ambition of a career. A girl who cleans, cooks and basically adores the earth I step on but doesn't have a braincell to have an intelligent conversation with. A puppet of the Praetor. That's what they want?" Baralai breathed out slowly and somewhat calmly. He already knew that Rikku was the other side of the door eavesdropping on his conversation and he wasn't going to go haywire in front of her hearing range. Isaaru nodded slowly and gulped, he could tell Baralai was about to erupt like a volcano if he progressed further despite the calm, almost casual voice he was currently using. " Isaaru, I do not want to marry a girl who's idea of fun is cooking a three course meal. I want to see ambition and spontaneousness. Fun, laughter. You know, intelligence. Not some machina bride." he added with a small pout. Rikku's attitudes were indeed catchy. " Now if you don't mind I have other matters that require my attention. If you wouldn't mind shutting the door on your way out." Baralai added with a smile. Isaaru left discouraged by the conversation and also with a very red mark on his face were Rikku, who heard everything, had slapped him then ran into the Praetors office crying.

" B-Baralai?" Rikku gasped when she saw a very angry young man patrolling up and down his office, muttering nonsense under his breath and then hitting his desk extremely hard and actually cursing. Even the calmest of people loose it though and Baralai was certainly no exception to this rule. In fact it could be said that in some ways it would be nicer if Baralai showed his anger more often that bottle it up inside, for when he lost his temper as he had just done with Isaaru, he is the last person you want to be locked in an office with. Unless you're Rikku in which case her presence alone was enough to send the poor man into shock, give out forty apologies for his careless and thuggish behaviour and turn his anger into something as equally powerful. Love. Seeing her so upset had hurt him because there was nothing he could do to protect her from the taunts of the people who disapproved of their relationship. Well there was one thing he could do but dare he? He pulled her close and whispered his concerns in her ear.

" Rikku, do you want us to be together?" He let the words roll of his tongue. She looked up worried at him.

" Of c-course. Why?" She stuttered through her tears. He sighed, here it goes. This was very much going to change his life.

" Here. In Bevelle. Its going to be near on possible to be together while New Yevon stands. I don't want to hurt you Rikku so this is the only thing I can give you that will possible help." he slowly said to her confused, swirling eyes. She was about to usher more word but he put a finger to her lips. Stepping back he removed the Heavy robes from his shoulders and placed them neatly on his desk. Not for one minute did Rikku question his antics but stood silently like she was told in wonderment.

He stepped back up to her placing his hands either side of her shoulders and sighed but with a smile.

" Come with me Rikku. Lets go." He chuckled joyously.

" G-Go! Go where?" She stuttered this time with shock. He laughed now. That stupid goofy laugh she loved.

" That's the beauty Rik! It doesn't matter. Anywhere. Besaid! Kilika! Djose! The moonflow if that's what you want. I don't care, as long as we're together." She grinned along with him but then questioned his logic.

" But what about your job. Baralai, you can't give it up for me. You love this job-" Baralai placed a finger to her lips again.

" Rikku, this job is nothing to me if I can't have you. And where ever we go its not like we wont get jobs. We're two of the most famous people in Spira. Let Isaaru have his fame. I'll choose your love any day." He finished. Trust him to be so poetic in his wording Rikku thought.

" Well then, what you waiting for?" Rikku giggled and was about to poke her tongue out at the ex-praetor as he was now when his lips suddenly met hers. The kiss was so much more than she expected from shy, quietly innocent Baralai. His courage was being shown when he deepened the kiss. Whoa, who should she be thanking...Gippal? Paine? She suspected her of being Baralai's type. Rikku gave a small moan of appreciation when Baralai slipped an exploring tongue into her mouth and not unwelcome either. So much for being shy and innocent. There is no way this guy is naturally this good a kisser. Rikku thought when she began to kiss back and suddenly found herself pushed against Baralai's office wall. I wonder what else he must be good at? She shouldn't have thought it but what else do you think when Spira's number one hottie has you up against his office wall in a very passion filled kiss. Slowly he broke the kiss to trail his mouth down her neck seductively and Rikku was enjoying every moment. Not so much an open book after all.

" Baralai." She muttered as his hands wandered over her back in a gentle caress " Where did you learn to kiss like that?" She giggled. He turned pretty red and pulled her nearer into his embrace.

" So were are we going my Al Bhed princess?" he grinned as he changed the subject.

" Besaid!" Rikku agreed to herself. She wanted to be near Yuna. She missed her cousin and her daft fiancée terribly.

" Then to Besaid we shall go." Baralai smugly agreed as he left a note for the Chairman and him and Rikku left that dull, dark office forever.

_Dear Mr Chairman,_

_Go find another pawn of Yevon._

_Signed_

_Baralai Von Lion_


	12. Unexpected change of plans

So i'm determined to finish this story soon. This is obviously a Barikku centric so here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X-2 or any characters...Baralai!

* * *

It had been about two weeks since the holiday had taken place and Gippal knew all about the problems his best friend was facing in Bevelle. He called the young praetor almost everyday to check up on the situation but recently the work load had been slightly overbearing and the Al Bhed had unintentionally neglected his friend in his hours of need.

" You should call 'Lai." Paine interrupted her blonde boyfriend as he tinkered with some new invention of Shinra's that had malfunctioned. He grunted in return to her comment resulting in a very painful punch in the side and Paine to roll her eyes. " Now!" She growled at him with a raised fist.

" 'Ouch, Dr P. I'm busy and as much as I want to check up on 'Lai I don't have the time." He added rubbing his sour side and pouting at her. Her expression didn't change. " Anyway he's a big boy. Can't he deal with his own problems?" Gippal continued. He didn't mean it though. He worried about 'Lai just as much as he worried about Paine. After all he was his best friend.

" Gippal, I'm worried. Rikku or Baralai haven't rang us in days. Me and Rik talk every day and suddenly no reply? I don't understand. What if something has happened to them?" She concluded with worry clouding over her eyes.

" Paine, listen to me. You know just as well as I do that Baralai is perfectly able of looking after himself. People underestimate his battle skills." He sighed, seeing no change in her worried expression he grabbed the comm-sphere off the table and dialled Baralai's number.

" Hello, may I help you?" The dark haired man replied from the other end of the screen. Gippal looked confused then replied.

" You're not Baralai." Gippal stupidly said. " Are you his secretary?" he continued. Paine whacked a hand over her head. She remembered this man from her travels. Just as she was about to answer Gippal's inquisitive looks a messenger arrived.

" Lady Paine. A visitor for you and Master Gippal." She sighed and left Gippal to look a fool alone.

" No, i'm afraid Baralai isn't here now." The man said. Gippal looked stunned at his informality.

" Shouldn't you be calling him like praetor or lord?" The Al Bhed questioned. He would have to tell Baralai that he had a very stupid secretary.

" Normally yes, but considering I am the praetor now I doubt it. You see Baralai handed in his resignation with a, um charming note. So now I am acting praetor. If that is all I beg your leave. There are other matters that require my attention." The man concluded using Baralai's phrase.

" Oh I see." Gippal muttered. " By the way, you will never be Baralai so give up the act. Goodbye." Gippal angrily shut off the comm-sphere to the stunned man on the other side. How dare he. Gippal had noticed the way he was trying to act like his friend. No one could ever replace Baralai. He turned around to see none other than Baralai standing behind him.

" Hey Gip!" the older man grinned and nearly knocked the Al Bhed off his feet by whacking him on the back. Paine rolled her eyes and dragged Rikku off to make tea for the guys.

" Baralai are you insane?" Gippal sternly cornered him. " Leaving as praetor! You were the best damned praetor they ever had!" Gippal added with a raised voice.

" Gippal, calm down. I want the best for Rikku." Baralai stated reassuringly. Gippal calmed and then thanked him for looking after Rikku as they walked over to the sofa and sat waiting for the girls.

" I can't believe he quit." Paine stammered in shock. "And all for you? That's so romantic Rik." Paine ushered the words out her mouth. Rikku giggled and bounced about like a loony.

" I know Painey! We're going to Besaid so I can visit Yunie." She giggled again. " Oh Painey I really do love him."

" Well glad to hear it. But Rikku, don't let this one get away." Paine lectured her friend as she brought the beverages over to her friends.

" Paine when did you become such a house wife?" Baralai joked. She scoffed and rolled her eyes for like he eighteenth time today.

" Since when did you become spontaneous?" She counter-acted. " You know you should fall in love more often." She smiled.

" As should you." He chuckled. She thought for a minute for a come back and resorted on Baralai's phrase.

" Touché." She remarked as his mouth widened and he pointed a finger at her.

" You can't steal my phrase!" he pouted, rikku traits were learnt fast. She laughed.

" I believe I just did." She added, remembering what he said to her in Yuna's hut when he stole her respect points.

" Touché." he chuckled remembering it too. Rikku raised her hand.

"Er, didn't we just have this conversation?" She asked confused as Gippal curled up in his seat crying with laughter.

" So what's your plans then?" Gippal asked the two runaways who were fussing over each other in the corner.

" Besaid! Besaid!" Rikku happily skipped around the room singing. Baralai shook his head and laughed. He couldn't believe they had got away with it. Just to see Rikku so happy, was a dream come true for him.

" What she said!" He smiled to the very scary and confused couple opposite him.

" Baralai, what if they ask you back as praetor. Would you?" Paine asked seriously. She wasn't buying his story. She knew that he loved his job and under the right compromise would take it back from Isaaru. He thought for a minute looking from Rikku dancing to his feet nervously.

" Granted, I wouldn't say no as long as they back off with the whole 'Rikku isn't the right girl stuff' then I would." He admitted, still staring at the floor uncomfortably.

"Call them 'Lai. I can't stand to see that dark haired guy trying to be you." Gippal commented, making Paine laugh and Baralai nervously chuckle.

" I can't. I just can't. What about what Rikku wants?" He whispered, clenching his fists together in anger. Rikku sat down beside him smiling.

" I think we should go...back home. I agree with Pay and Gip." Rikku smiled and placed a hand over Baralai's mouth to stop the fast flow of words meeting her ears. " That job, its your life. And I maybe too, but you wouldn't loose me if you went back 'Lai. I can put up with those creeps. I'm stronger than I look, much like you. Any ways, I put up with Gippal for all these years, I can face anything." She finished and removed her hand from his mouth knowing the words would have gone now. " Lets just think of these few days as a holiday hey?" She giggled. Baralai nodded slowly and his mouth spread into his wonderful smile as Paine handed him the Comm-sphere. He dialled Bevelle.

" Oh Isaaru, i'm glad that you've been keeping my seat warm in my absence but me and Rikku are on our way back so could you inform the chairman for me." Baralai smugly told the man acting as praetor.

" As you wish, Baralai. But good luck getting this job back. I'm praetor now." He evilly returned just as a figure walked into the office. " Oh chairman! Baralai's on the comm-sphere...says he wants his job back." He laughed as a round, old man walked into view.

" That's praetor Baralai, Isaaru." He told the man sitting and turned to the sphere screen. "Glad to hear it son. I've been thinking, we shouldn't have pushed you about this wedding This shmuck here" he smiled pointing to Isaaru. " Can't do this job as half as good as you. I promise if you and Lady Rikku come back no one will bug you about this marriage. I personally welcome it." He smiled at the happy couple, because Rikku was getting interested and lent in further to the screen.

" We will be arriving in a couple of days then. Till we next meet." Baralai returned and turned off the sphere to smile smugly with his friends. After all it just one step at a time.


	13. Behind the walls of Yevon

I had a really hard time writing this chapter so I decided to skip a few months from when Baralai gets his job back to the wedding!! This is the last chapter ever! So lets begin by saying thank you to my wonderful reviewers. I hope you read my future Barikku fics. And a special thanks to Crazyrikkufan who kept me writing. I love your stories! :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing final fantasy related!

* * *

**At Rikku's apartment**

" Okay, Rikku. Just calm down. Its okay. Now breath woman!" Yuna yelled as she shook her cousin. Rikku gave a dazed expression at Yuna, Shrugging off her strange behaviour and skipped to the fridge to get some orange juice.

" Um, Yuna, maybe you should sit down." Paine said as she led Yuna to Rikku's sofa slowly. Yuna nodded and took deep breaths in and out.

" I just can't believe my little cousin is getting married. Today!" Yuna softly smiled before bursting into tears and running into Rikku's bathroom and locking the door. Paine rolled her eyes, walked over to Rikku and placed a hand on her shoulder.

" Just make sure you treat him right or I will hunt you down and kill you. Got it?" Paine whispered in Rikku's ear and walked into the spare room to change into her bridesmaids dress.

" Well, that was weird." Rikku muttered then relapsed into her daydream of a certain wonderful praetor.

**Meanwhile... at Baralai's,**

" Ahhh!" Gippal yelled and whacked his head into Baralai's pillow. Both him and Nooj were in 'Lai's room waiting for Baralai to 'perfect' his hair. " For Yevon's sakes, Baralai! Your hair looks fine, Rikku will love it and tonight you and her will be in some romantic location having se-"

" Gippal, breath!" Nooj yelled and whacked the blonde on the floor. Gippal clung to his face and Baralai gave Nooj some very dark looks.

" Nooj, Don't hit my best man! What if his face is bruised during the ceremony?" He scolded and turned back to his hair. " You sure I look okay?" He muttered.

" Ahh, I'm gonna kill him if we don't leave soon!" Gippal screamed into the pillow. Baralai shook his head and then made to leave with Nooj when Gippal pulled him to one side.

" Hey, do you want to leave or not?" Baralai said in a huffy tone. He must be nervous,Gippal thought.

" 'Lai, just one piece of advise. If you break her heart i'm setting Paine on you and not in a good way. Got it?" He muttered and walked off leaving a confused Baralai against the wall.

" Wow, that was weird." He chuckled to himself then went back to daydreaming about how wonderful Rikku would look in a dress, marrying him.

**And back at Rikku's place,**

"Rikku, snap out of it." Paine snapped. "What were you thinking about? Or don't I want to know?" She grinned. Rikku smiled back but didn't reply. In fact she had been thinking very personal thoughts about Baralai. Very personal!

" What if he doesn't like me?" She whimpered. Paine didn't need an explanation of course, she understood that Rikku was feeling the pressure of '** The wedding night!**'

" Worry about that when the time comes." She smirked. " Just go ahead and have a brilliant wedding day first. And by the way, you look beautiful." Paine continued and Yuna nodded.

" Time for a wedding tradition." Yuna giggled. Oh dear.

" Yup, Yup!" Rikku grinned and looked around at her friends for her 'presents'. Yuna first produced a box which contained something old. Rikku opened it smiling. It was a hair clip with a butterfly on that Rikku got Yuna for her birthday two years ago. She grinned.

" Thanks, Yunie. I'll treasure it today." She smiled and turned to Paine who produced a something blue. Rikku grinned ear to ear when she saw a set of blue pearl earrings.

" Gee, Thanks Painey!" she smiled and hugged her. Then she turned and gave Rikku another box that she said was something new and not from her. Rikku opened it and nearly fainted. Inside sat a dainty diamond bracelet. Real diamond. It was beautiful. There was a note inside too.

_Even these diamonds can't shine as bright as you, beautiful. Love you 'Lai xxx_

At that moment Rikku burst into tears of joy. Never had she been so happy.

"What about your something borrowed?" Yuna asked. Rikku faintly smiled. After all, this wonderful dress- had been her mothers.

**At the church with a freaked out Baralai,**

Those aren't the right flowers! Baralai thought as he entered the church. In fact everything seemed a little off. He didn't even recognise the guests. He made his way to the alter with Gippal and no sooner had he got there than 'the bridal march' started. He couldn't feel anything but his heart beating faster and faster as Rikku approached. Somehow she seemed a little different too. He couldn't see her face because of the veil but she seemed slightly less gracious than usual and that dress- so tacky for her. Finally she came up to him but he was far from smiling. He just felt so out of place. Suddenly the bride shrieked and removed her veil to reveal a young brunette jumping for joy.

" Oh my Yevon, Praetor Baralai? What a surprise. I'm so glad you're here at my wedding but um, where's my fiancée?" She asked looking around. Baralai nearly died.

" Gippal?" He gulped and the young Al Bhed slowly turned his head around to face his demise. " Is this St Bevelle church, Pleasant view?" Gippal gulped as he read the sign above them. 'St Bevelle church, Appleton'... " I just might kill you." Baralai whispered as they ran down the isle with Nooj and back to the car. Before Gippal could argue, Baralai was in the drivers seat and doing 60 through town to get to the church in time.

"How long we got?" Baralai asked, turning left so suddenly Gippal screamed.

" 7 minutes now slow down." He asked, hanging on to his seat for life.

" I can't believe you drove us to the wrong church!" Baralai yelled, swerving past an old woman. He had never driven so reckless before in his life, but for Rikku he would do anything.

" 6 minutes 'Lai." Nooj called. Gippal looked violently sick.

" That girl looked so scary and do you have any idea how embarrassing that was for me!" Baralai continued. He could see pleasant view approaching. In about three more minutes he could make it.

" 5 minutes." Nooj counted down. Baralai swerved again, narrowly missing a lamp post.

" I officially hate you right now Gippal"

" Is that why you're trying to kill me!" Gippal yelled, restrained to his seat.

" 4 minutes left" Nooj was getting some guilty pleasure out of this, Baralai thought.

" Yevon, What if Rikku has arrived and she thinks i'm not coming." He thought out loud.

" She won't. She loves you. And i'm sure she'll understand." Gippal replied slowly to avoid his breakfast making a quick hello to an already pissed off Baralai.

" No thanks to you." He muttered back.

" Oh look, 2 minutes." Nooj smiled, unaffected by the speed. Then 'Lai spotted the church and braked onto the grass so suddenly that onlookers were giving filthy looks till they saw Baralai, followed by Nooj and Gippal emerge and run inside. Everyone was smiling and making jokes about ' No cold feet with that Braking' and 'must be late poor dear'. Baralai dragged Gippal to the alter, not even noticing his guests until he was settled at the front.

" Hi mum. Dad." He grinned foolishly and waved. Gippal suddenly produced a mirror from his pocket.

" Wanna re-check your hair 'Lai?" Gippal joked, receiving a whack for time wasting.

**In the car with Rikku and gang,**

" Wasn't that 'Lai, Nooj and Gippal that just tore up the church lawn and ran inside in a hurry?" Paine recalled to the two women in the car.

" Yeah, I saw 'Lai driving." Yuna stated shocked. By then Rikku was already standing at the doors ready to go.

" Come on, lets go go go!" She whined, impatient to marry.

" One last time, for old times sake." Yuna said putting her hand out. Rikku and Paine nodded.

"Y"

"R"

"P"

" It's show time girls!"

**A few hours later,**

" Ladies and Gentlemen, if you would like to make your way to the front exit where Mr and Mrs Von Lion will be departing for their honeymoon." A member of hotel staff announced to the crowd of dancing people. True to the announcers word, Baralai and Rikku stood outside waiting for the crowd and their taxi to arrive.

" Right, right ladies. I think we all know what's going to happen now." Rikku giggled as tonnes of girls ran forward to catch the bouquet. Paine stood there laughing with Yuna who was already getting married so had no need to catch anything. Suddenly, two strong arms pushed Paine forward, just as Rikku let go of her pretty flowers making them land in Paine's arms. Everyone grinned, and even more so when Gippal got down on one knee with a beautiful ring pointed at her.

" Paine, will you marry me?" He grinned and she turned red.

" Only if you stop looking like an idiot and get off the floor." She laughed. Everyone cheered and clapped as the two hugged. Gippal mouthed a thank you at Rikku for her 'well aimed throw' At that moment the taxi arrived, taking the happily married couple to the hotel near Bevelle docks for the night. Rikku rested her head against her husbands chest, smiling.

" Well, Mrs Von Lion, Happy?" Baralai smiled into her hair. Rikku giggled and kissed him on the cheek. " I'll take that as a yes then." He chuckled. " And too think, that day you kissed me I was going to fire you." He grinned. Rikku turned to face him smiling still ans spoke.

" Well, I guess a lot goes on behind the walls of Yevon."

* * *

A la fini. Sequel anyone?


End file.
